


Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon VF (Voltron Force)

by Cobrawolf



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Sci-fi/fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrawolf/pseuds/Cobrawolf
Summary: a New Legend is born as the Voltron Force and The Sailor Senshi join forces against the threat of King Zarkon and The Rebel Moon Army.





	Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon VF (Voltron Force)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Voltron and all other anime characters that will appear in this fanfic belong to their creators and owners. The idea of the ‘Rebel Moon Army’ is mine.
> 
> Please support the official releases.

Cobrawolf Meiji presents

 

Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon VF (Voltron Force)

 

 

**Prologue:** The New Legend.

 

 

_From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend; the legend of **Voltron, Defender of the Universe** , a mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil!_

_As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy. On Planet Earth, a Galaxy_ _Alliance_ _was formed; together with the good planets of the Solar System they maintained peace throughout the universe. Until a new horrible menace, threatened the galaxy._

_Voltron was needed once more._

_This is the story of the super force of space explorers, specially trained and sent by the Alliance to the far off world of Arus bring back Voltron, Defender of the Universe!_

_But this story also has another legend, a new chapter that would start with a event that would bring the Voltron Force to another universe, to join with another legendary hero: The Heroine known as **Sailor Moon** , the last heir to the __Moon_ _Kingdom_ _. She and the rest of the Sailor Senshi will join the Voltron Force in the fight against the Forces of evil and begin a new legend for both Universes._

_This is the origin of that legend……._

**_Sailor Moon Voltron Force!_ **


End file.
